


One For Necessity

by HollyBlue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gives Dean an enema, Dean in Pain (at first), Doctor!Cas, Enemas, Laxitive, M/M, Suppository, constipation relief, he really needs it, mechanic!Dean, this is all consensual even if Dean isn't sure at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning and Dean wakes up in pain from a cramping stomach... Cas has a way to relieve it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really sexy at all (except for maybe the very last bit which is more fluffy) but yeah, here you go. 
> 
> Just a side note that this is unbeta'd (I mean I wasn't gonna ask anyone I know to beta this *nervous laughter*) so if you see anything that's not right let me know so I can change it. :)

It's only half five when Dean wakes up, he groans and clutches his stomach. He stifles back a yelp and just whimpers from the pressure he can feel. Next to him, Cas is still sleeping, only having come in a couple of hours ago from his shift at the hospital. Another cramp rushes through Dean and he feels himself getting hotter despite shivering.

"Ah..." Dean lets out. He couldn’t help it. Cas stirs, he must've heard Dean.

"Dean?"

"Mmm." Dean doesn't dare speak, afraid that that all will come out is noises of uncomfortable pain.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas sits up and leans over Dean who's curled in on himself on his side dangerously close to the edge if the bed. This time Dean sucks it up and shakes his head, there too much pain now and he knows Cas can help. "What's hurting Dean?" Cas clicks Dean's bedside lamp on. Dean's face is damp and shiny with sweat but Cas can see he's shivering. He puts his hand against Dean’s forehead as he waits for an answer.

"Stomach."

"Okay, you're really warm too, Dean." Cas pries back the duvet, leaving Dean just in a pair of blue boxers and a thin white t-shirt. Dean just groans again, normally he hates when Cas goes all doctor over him but right now he's in too much pain to care. "Dean let me see, please. Lie on your back." Dean complies, slowly manoeuvring himself so he's on his back. Cas' cool hands are soon pressing lightly over his stomach.

"Ah! Stop, Cas please..." Cas stops, frowning.

"Dean, baby... when did you last go to the bathroom?" He asks carefully, though Dean just mumbles at the crudeness of the question; Cas is stroking through Dean's soft hair in hope that it comforts him a little.

"Don't know. Five, or six days maybe... can-" Dean cuts off as his stomach tightens again. He breathes heavily and squeezes his eyes shut. Cas is keeping up with carding through Dean's hair. Deciding what the best course of action is, Cas gets up from the bed. "Don't go. Please just stay here."

"Dean I'm getting something that will make you feel better, alright?" Dean swallows but nods his head, turning back onto his side. Cas goes across the lounge to the bathroom and rifles in the under sink cupboard. He pulls out two boxes, from one of them he takes out a foil packet and the other contains a bottle. Returning via the kitchen for a glass of water and a glass of orange juice he back in the dimly lit bedroom.

"What did you get?"

"Some stuff..." Cas says hesitantly.

"What 'stuff'?"

"I got you a suppository, and if that doesn't work I'll give you a dose of a laxative."

"Oh..." is all Dean can say.

"Look, it's not going to hurt any more than you're already hurting. It's just going to feel a bit strange maybe a little uncomfortable."

"Fine, whatever, just make my stomach stop hurting.”

“Of course. Just listen to my instructions alright.” Cas commands and Dean just nods awaiting what is to come. “Okay, first let’s get you rolled over onto your left side.” Cas slides smoothly into doctor mode without even blinking, although Dean notices straight away, the commanding tone in his voice that is normally calming and warm. Dean rolls over.

“You sure it ain’t gonna hurt?” Dean wonders and hears Cas pulling on a pair of blue gloves, which looks hotter than he expected, though his brain really isn’t up to being aroused right now.

“I’m sure, Dean. You trust me?” He questions, he pulls down Dean’s boxers while his semi-distracted.

“Of course…” Dean buries his head into the soft downy pillows.

“Alright.” The noise of the foil packet opening seems to echo around the room. “Okay, I’m just going to put some lube on it and then we can get going.”

“’kay.” Cas finishes coating the small bullet shaped suppository and then moves towards where Dean is facing away from him.

“You ready?” He asks, more of a warning than a question. Dean just hums a reply. “Lift your right leg up to your chest.” Dean does and Cas spreads his butt cheeks. The suppository goes in with ease and Cas’ finger follows it about an inch in to make sure it’s not going to come back out. There’s a small hiss and a grunt from Dean but he manages to stay still. Cas pulls his finger out and then makes sure to press Dean’s butt cheeks together to prevent the suppository from coming out. “Just going to hold this here for a short while, okay.” Another hummed reply. After less than a minute, Cas lets go. “Okay, you can move your leg back down, but stay lying down for about five minutes.”

“Okay.”

“I’m just going to wash up and then I’ll be right back.” Cas disappears from the room, discarding his gloves and taking the rubbish to put in the bin. After he’s washed his hands he returns to the room. “Hey.” He says, he goes to the other side of the bed and lays down next to Dean.

“Hey.”

“How you holding up there?”

“Not too bad I guess. Cramps still hurt though.”

“That’s okay, just give it time to work.” Cas brushes a hand through Dean’s hair and Dean sighs and moves into the touch.

-+-

Two hours later and there isn’t much change; yes, the suppository helped but Dean’s still getting cramps and isn’t comfortable.

“Cas…” Dean tries to crane his neck towards Cas who’s reading on his side of the bed. Cas looks up and shuffles closer. “How long’s this supposed to take?”

“Not this long, can you try the bathroom again?” Dean groans and gets up slowly, half bent over on his way to their bathroom.

When Dean didn’t return for ten minutes Cas got up, crossing their living room area and knocking gently on the bathroom door.

“Dean?”

“What…” Dean grumbles from the other side of the door.

“You okay?”

“No…” He tells him truthfully.

“Will you let me in, so I can give you the laxative?” There’s a fumble at the door and it’s unlocked. “Thank you, I’ll be in in a moment with it.” Cas moves to grab the laxative he left in the bedroom and then grabs a large glass of water as well.

He knocks on the door again before entering. “Hey…” He says gently. He unscrews the cap of the milk of magnesia and pours a dose into the cap. “Drink this, then I want you to drink all of this water as well.”

“M’kay.” Dean sits himself against the bathtub, it’s not comfortable, but it will have to do. He downs the laxative quickly and then begins to drink the water. “How long’s it going to take to work?” He wonders.

“A couple of minutes to half an hour.” Cas tells him, he takes the empty cap and the empty glass of water from Dean and places them by the sink.

It’s six and a half minutes later when Dean grumbles and mumbles about something.

“What?” Cas asks.

“I… think it’s working.” He says shortly. Cas gets up and leaves the bathroom.

While Dean is… doing his business… in the bathroom, he returns to the bedroom, lifting up their ottoman bed and taking out a plastic storage box from underneath. From the box he pulled out the all too familiar enema equipment. It was clean; he cleaned it after every time he used it, which was at least once a week.

He runs the tap in the kitchen sink, making sure it’s lukewarm, not too cold as that would cause cramps, and Dean’s had enough of those, too warm and it could burn Dean and that’s not what Cas wants. Once the taps are running the right temperature he fills the enema bag and adds in a little bit of soap. In a second enema bag, he fills just plain water.

He attaches the tubing system to the first bag and then makes sure that the clamp is on to stop any water from flowing through prematurely.

When he gets back to the bathroom, he asks Dean if he’s finished, which, according to Dean, he has and he goes in, holding the two enema bags.

“No…”

“Dean, please… It’ll help, I promise.”

“You might like ‘em, but I sure as hell don’t.” Dean protests, Cas is more astounded that he knows he has them.

“How…”

“About three weeks ago, I got up and went to the toilet and it was hanging in the shower. I don’t care about that Cas. Okay? I… I just don’t want it done to me. Doesn’t seem all that enjoyable to get a tube shoved up your asshole.” He told him, albeit rather crudely.

“It can be fairly pleasurable in the right circumstances, Dean. I can make it so, if you wish.” He tells him. Dean just narrows his eyes, but Cas can tell he’s thinking it over.

“To be honest, Cas, I didn’t realise you were so kinky.”

“I… kinky… what?” Cas stumbles. “I, uh, found it out as a med student when I was the guinea pig for the other students when we went through a section about administering enemas. It’s slightly embarrassing when you get turned on by it in front of a bunch of co-workers.” Cas chuckles lightly, remembering.

“So, it really feels good?” Dean wonders.

“If you do it right, I warmed the water so it’ll feel nice. I can massage your stomach while it goes in to prevent any cramping.” Cas smiles.

“I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… Let’s just do it.”

“Thank you, Dean.” He tells him.  “Go lie on the bed again, like earlier, that’ll be the easiest way.” Cas takes hold of Dean’s hands and pulls him up from the side of the bathtub. He smiles at him and plants a gentle kiss on his nose.

“You kiss all your patients?” Dean teases.

“No… just you.” Cas says, voice gravelly. “You’re special.”

When Dean’s settled himself on the bed, Cas finally comes out the bathroom, holding a red bag that looks something like a hot water bottle with a long tube extending from it.

“Hey, um, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Can you, can we not make this kinky, can you just do it?”

“Of course. I’m not making you do anything you don’t want, Dean, you’re in pain, that’s not fair. It’s kind of why I kept this particular aspect of my… uh… shower time… to myself.” Cas chuckles awkwardly. “Let’s get this done then, before the water cools too much.” Cas smiles.

Dean takes a deep breath. “That’s it, Dean, just keep breathing like that.” Cas kneels down beside the bed, so he is level with Dean’s ass and spreads a good amount of lube on the end of the nozzle. “Just going to put some lube on, alright?” He didn’t really require an answer, but Dean gave a nod anyway and buries his face into the pillow as Cas takes a lube coated finger and begins to spread it over his hole before dipping in a couple of inches. Dean hisses. “I know, it’s a little uncomfortable, just breathe through it for me.”

“’kay.” Dean says shortly, he shuffles a little but Cas places a hand on his hip to steady him.

“Keep still, honey.” He tells him gently. “I’m going to put the nozzle in now.” Cas parted Dean’s cheeks with one hand and then slowly inserted the thin tube.

“Ah,” Dean moans.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re doing really well.” Cas encourages, advancing the tube further into his rectum. Dean continues to moan and huff as the tube slides in further and Cas keeps a hand on his hip, rubbing small and hopefully calming circles with his thumb. “Okay, that’s in now, Dean.”

“What now then?”

“I’m going to let the water run it. It’s not too much, you’ll be able to take it all. Let me know if you get any cramps at all.” Dean just nods a reply and sighs. “You’re doing well, Dean.” He reassures. Cas unclips the piece of plastic that’s shutting off the tube and allows the water to run in.

“Nggg…” Dean whines as the warm water hits his insides, it’s not unpleasant but neither is it pleasant either. Dean can feel every ounce of water running into him and eventually, after not very long, it feels as if he’s too full. “Full… Cas… can’t take any more.” He tells him brokenly.

“Not much more to go now, you’re doing well.” In reality, he’s got half a bag left to take, so Cas kneels up and begins to slowly massage Dean’s stomach. “Is that helping?” He asks and Dean whimpers a little but nods so Cas carries on massaging.

There’s a yelp all of a sudden when a particularly big cramp hits Dean, and Cas lets go of Dean’s stomach and promptly cuts off the flow. “Just breathe, Dean, keep breathing, nice and steady.” Dean takes a shuddering breath in and puffs it all out, the next breath in is easier and Cas resumes massaging his stomach. “Ready for the last little bit now?”

“No more, please, Cas… no more…”

“There’s not much left, you should take all of it, it’s going to help you so much. Just a little bit more, I promise.”

Once it’s all in, Cas removes the tube, telling Dean exactly what he’s doing.

“I have to go, Cas. Really gotta go.” Dean persists, he tries to get up from where he’s lying on the bed but Cas is quick to place a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his hip.

“Just hold it for five minutes for me, Dean.”

“Can’t.” Dean protests.

“You can. You want something to help hold it in?” Cas asks him. Dean shakes his head.

“No, no, I can hold it. Five minutes.” Cas lets his hand go to Dean’s head and slowly strokes his hair throughout the five minutes. Dean’s eyes begin to droop but Cas shakes him gently knowing if he falls asleep he’ll release the fluid all over the bed.

“Come on, Dean. Bathroom.” He urges, helping Dean off the bed and across to the bathroom, which to Dean feels a million miles away.

Cas lets Dean do his business, washing his hands and then making himself a cup of tea and Dean a cup of weak coffee. It’s fifteen minutes before Dean emerges from the bathroom. He’s generally looking a lot healthier and a lot less in pain which makes Cas smile.

“Better?”

“Uh… yeah… Thanks.” He mumbles, crooking a half smile.

“I made you some coffee and then I need to give you another enema. I just wanted to give you a bit of a break since the first one was pretty intense for you.”

“Aw, come on…”

“I just need to make sure it’s all running clear and to get any residual soap out. This one is much more pleasant, I can promise you that.” Cas smiles and walks up to Dean, taking him into his arms. “I’m going to call your boss and get you the day off sick.” He tells him and Dean just smiles.

“Yeah…” Dean looks at the clock on the wall. It reads seven-thirty-five, he’d have to be at work in twenty five minutes anyway. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You good for the last enema then after I make this phone call?”

“Yes.” Dean acquiesced in his decision, it was for his benefit after all.

“Okay. I shouldn’t be long, go and rest on the bed if you want, or there’s more coffee in the pot if you wanted another one.”

Dean takes a moment to decide before heading to the kitchen area, right now the last thing he wants to do is lie on the bed and just wait for Cas to shove another tube up is ass.

-+-

Dean spends the next ten minutes leant against the counter, drinking his coffee slowly. Eventually Cas comes in.

“So, you’ve got the rest of the week off.”

“Rest of the week?” Dean exclaims. He’d hardly taken a day off since he started working at the car garage.

“Yes, Dean. You need time to recover. These sorts of things don’t just go away overnight, okay?”

“Yeah, you know best.” Dean quips and Cas sends him a glare.

“Dean, please,” Cas says, walking closer to Dean. “I’m just trying to help. I know what I’m doing. I’m not pushing you to do anything, it’s not like that okay. I just want you to be better, it was a shock for me to you know, this morning waking up and hearing you in pain.”

“I know, Cas.” Dean loops his hands around Cas’ waist. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let’s get this over and done with.” Cas pulls away from Dean and takes his hand, leading him back to their bed and letting him get comfy on the towels he put down earlier.

“I’ll be back in just a moment.” He tells him, grabbing the red bag and heading to the bathroom to refill it.

Dean’s gut twists a little, not from the constipation – no, that’s gone – it’s more anxiety from what’s about to happen.

“Hey. You doing okay?” Cas asks, seeing Dean’s paler than usual colour.

“Just peachy.” Dean replies, squirming a little on the towels.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“No, it’s fine. I promise. It’s fine.” Dean smiles as he cranes his neck to look at Cas, showing that he really is fine. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Cas lubes up the tube once again and then lubes up Dean’s hole as well, just as last time. He pulls Dean’s cheeks apart slightly and begins to insert the tube. “Relax Dean, it’s not going to work if you’re tense.” Cas tells him, noticing the slight friction.

Dean takes a couple of deep breaths and eases himself into a calmer state. “Okay, go.” He says shortly and lets Cas carry on snaking the tube up further. It feels a little different this time, slightly bigger. “Is it different to last time?” He wonders.

“Yeah, I put a slightly different nozzle on, this one doesn’t go up to your colon like the last one, it’s just going to wash you out a bit.”

“Okay.” The pushing stopped suddenly and Dean feels himself relax even more. Then it twisted, and he grunted quietly. “Ngh. Cas…”

“Sorry.” Cas apologised and tried to avoid jostling or twisting the tube further. “I’m going to start the water now, it shouldn’t be too cold, or too warm.” He tells him and Dean can feel that just slightly cooler than body temperature water enter him. It fills him up quick and he can feel a cramp forming deep in his gut.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can you do that thing you did earlier?”

“Massage your stomach?” He enquires.

“Yeah, it’s kinda crampy.” As soon as Dean tells him, his hands are over to his stomach, but not before he accidentally jostles the enema tubing, causing it to move a little further into Dean and twist slightly.

“Ah!” Dean whimpers and his dick twitches with the stimulation. “Oh…”

“I’m so sorry Dean!” Cas rushes.

“That didn’t feel that bad actually.” Dean admits, laughing quietly, and lets Cas massage his stomach lightly and he can feel the cramp lessening.

“You’re halfway through, okay? You’re doing really well.” Dean’s slightly hard dick has not gone unnoticed by Cas at all but he doesn’t act on it, for most people, getting an erection while getting an enema can be a fairly common experience.

“I’m good.”

“You’re good.” Cas agrees, there’s silence until the bag has emptied and then Cas takes hold of the tube, startling Dean a little.

“Give a guy some warning.” Dean chides but it’s pure jest.

“I’m taking it out?” Cas adds, smirking, knowing that it was obviously too late to tell him. He twists the tube as it comes out and Dean moans, which wasn’t what Cas was expecting at all, he doesn’t comment. “There. Can you get to the bathroom on your own?”

Dean nods and takes his time to carefully stand up, clenching his butt cheeks to avoid any leakage. He makes his way to the bathroom quickly and shuts the door behind him.

-+-

Fifteen minutes later, Dean opens the door, his boxers back on and his white pyjama top straightened out as much as possible. “I’m good. All squeaky clean.” He jokes.

“Okay, let me just massage you a bit more, it might help get any more residual water out of your system. Stay in the bathroom, I’ll do it in there.” He tells him and follows him into the bathroom. “Alright, so the floor isn’t all that comfy I know, but just lie down on it for a moment, then you’re close to the toilet when you need it.” Dean lies down, pulling the bath mat out and letting it be the most comfort he’s going to get.

Cas begins to slowly massage his stomach under the t-shirt, it’s light and gentle and feels nice at first but then Cas starts to massage deeper and it’s not so gentle, but Dean can feel the excess water making its way out. He squirms a little and Cas seems to pick up on the subtle message and helps Dean up and leaves Dean in peace in the bathroom.

-+-

“Are we all done now?” Dean asks coming out the bathroom, he’s shaking water off his hands.

“Yeah.” Cas smiles. “I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“I told you it was okay. To be honest, I should be apologising for making you do it.”

“Anyway. You should rest up for the rest of the day. I have a shift at the hospital this evening, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to have a kip before it starts.”

“I can join you then.” Dean smiles and follows Cas to the bedroom. They move the towels off the bed and climb under the duvet. Dean quickly sets an alarm so that Cas can get up for dinner before his shift. Cas shuffles closer in behind Dean and throws an arm over him, reaches under his t-shirt and presses a warm hand to his chest and Dean hums in acceptance, wiggling a little to be extra comfy and nods off with Cas’ head buried into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked what I've written. It's taken me about two weeks (brokenly) to write this :)  
> This is a one shot, but I'm slightly tempted to write a sequel where Dean confronts Cas about his enemas and asks for one again but more in the kinky sense rather than through necessity. (let me know if you'd read it) 
> 
> I also have another fic in the works (in the stage of outlining still) with Dean/Cas/Benny and D/S kinda stuff... so hopefully that will make an appearance one day.


End file.
